


Mario Party Ruined My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean were completely perfect, so Dean just had to go and ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Party Ruined My Life

Dean had no idea how he had let this happen. Everything had been so perfect. Cas and him had been so perfect. They had eaten lunch together everyday, hung out after school all of the time, and went out on dates every Friday, but somewhere along the line everything had just gone to hell and Dean had no one but himself to blame.

It had started innocently enough: Dean had asked Cas if he just wanted to hang out at his place on Friday instead of going out since they’d have the whole house to themselves and Cas had said that was fine. They got home from school, ordered a pizza, watched some Star Trek, made out a little; it had been great. But around midnight they were still startlingly awake and Dean decided it was as good a time as any to teach Cas how to play Mario Party.

Cas won the very first round.

And the round after that.

And the next five rounds.

And when Dean had complained about how it was six in the morning and he was kind of exhausted and come on, Cas, let’s go to sleep, we can cuddle and maybe have sex because whole house to ourselves, Cas, he had gotten a “five more minutes, Dean, I promise” in return.

Dean’s first thought when he woke up with a sore back from sleeping slouched against Cas on the couch all night was that, apparently, to his boyfriend, five minutes meant five hours. His second thought was:

“Jesus Christ, Cas, have you been awake this whole time?”

Cas was still sitting ramrod straight next to him with a controller in his hand and a collection of 2 stars on the screen.

“Yes. After you fell asleep, I continued to play against the console. This game is amazingly addictive. Can I borrow it?”

At this point, any sane person would have realized the warning signs of obsession and given Cas a stern “No” and distract him with their body or something. But, in Dean’s defense, he had just woken up like four seconds ago and didn’t really feel like distracting Cas with his body because hello, morning breath, and he just kind of really wanted some cold pizza and coffee.

“Sure, angel, I don’t care.”

And, with those words, Dean sealed his fate and brought his perfect world to ruin.

^^^

“’Sealed your fate and brought your perfect world to ruin?’” Charlie said with a dubious look on her face as she bit into her sandwich. “Don’t think you’re overreacting just a bit with that?”

“Charlie,” Dean said, grasping her arm and dropping his head onto the lunch table, “he bought a 3DS so he can play it during class. He hasn’t even talked to me in two days.” Dean raised his head as his voice reached a level that bordered on screeching. “He hasn’t kissed me in six! Do you know the last time we had sex? It’s been-”

“Stop!” Charlie groaned, “There is a point, ya know? A point where I no longer want to know!” She shook her head and threw down her sandwich. “I can’t even finish this now. You’ve thrown me off. He really bought a DS?”

“Yes!” Dean said, returning his head to the table. “You know what it’s like? You remember when the box set of the extended editions of the Lord of the Rings came out and you and I didn’t leave my room for a week and ate nothing but Cheetos and Mountain Dew and only talked in Elvish for days after?”

Charlie shuddered.

“That bad?” she asked. Dean nodded. “Whoa. Maybe we should stage an intervention.”

“Who needs an intervention?” Cas asked, giving Dean a peck on the cheek and then sitting down next to him.

“Uh, no one.” Dean said, glancing at Charlie with raised eyebrows. “How’s it going?”

“Fine.” Cas said, pulling a salad out of his lunchbox. “My Gameboy thingy,” Charlie winced slightly at that “died last period, so I’m taking a break from Mario Party.”

“Okay, Casanova, the thing is that your device has dual screens which means that it is actually evolved from-” Dean elbowed Charlie in the arm and gave her a stern look. “I mean, yeah, Gameboy, whatever. How long have you been playing Mario Party again?”

Cas tilted his head to the side as he contemplated his answer.

“That depends on what today’s date is.”

Dean returned his head to it’s place on the table. Charlie tried to hide her laugh.

“And when was the last time you slept?”

“38 hours ago.”

“Oh my god, seriously? How do you stay up that long? Cause I always drink a lot of Monster and try to jam some peppy music, but my personal best is still only 32 and no way I can finish-”

“Okay, thanks, Charlie, I think I can take it from here!” Dean said, glaring at Charlie and turning to his boyfriend. “Cas, we’re kind of worried about the fact that you haven’t slept in days, hardly eat, barely talk, and haven’t kissed me in a ridiculously long time.”

“Actually, I don’t care about the kissing thing. It’s actually been kind of nice not having to take a five minute detour to Calculus so that I don’t have to see you two making out in the camera-less hallway.”

Cas and Dean stared at her; Cas in confusion and Dean in betrayal.

“Please continue.” Charlie said, picking up her sandwich.

“Anyway, we just want to make sure you’re-”

“I hadn’t realized it had been that long since we kissed, Dean. I apologize.” Cas leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Dean’s and then stood up from the table. “I’m perfectly healthy, I assure you. I’m going to go see if I can find an outlet to use to charge my Gameboy. I’ll see you after school, Dean. Goodbye, Charlie.”

“See ya, Cas” Charlie said, waving frantically at him as he walked away. “Oh, man, he’s got it bad. What’re you gonna do?”

Dean sighed as he watched Cas walk out of the lunchroom.

“I guess wait for it to pass? I mean, after our Night of Doom we refused to eat Cheetos for three months. Maybe after he plays it for a few weeks he’ll calm down.” Dean set his head down on the table with a dopey grin on his face. “’Sides, I got my kiss.”

“You disgust me.” Charlie replied, trying not to gag.

^^^

Two weeks later, Dean was sitting on his bed reading when Cas burst into his room and dropped down onto the spot on the bed next to him. Dean looked up from his novel and eyed his boyfriend.

“Here.” Cas said as he shoved a Wal-Mart bag onto Dean’s lap.

“Shit, is it our anniversary? Cause I swear, I totally remembered! Except, actually, I think I do remember. Isn’t it in Novem-” At this point Dean had opened the bag and realized what was in it. “Um, Mario Party! Thanks, Cas! I mean, sort of weird since I already own it and it isn’t even our anniversary, but-”

“Gabriel.”

“Oh.” Dean replied, knowingly.

Cas rolled over to face Dean and sighed.

“He stormed into my room, yelled ‘Hells yeah,’ grabbed my Gameboy and threw it out the window into a log crusher.”

“What was he doing with a log crusher and bits of game discs?” Dean asked, setting his book and the bag on the side table and turning to face Cas.

“Hell if I know.” Cas said. “The point is its gone and my love for it has waned do to the, frankly, repetitive nature and subpar animation.”

The two boys sat in silence for a minute.

“So, basically, you realized there was more to life than gaming.”

“Basically, I realized that it is now September and I haven’t been outside for more than two minutes in over three weeks.” Cas sighed. “Also, I was kind of missing my boyfriend.”

“Really?” Dean said, grinning. “Do you even still have a boyfriend? I mean, two weeks with no communication might make a guy break up with you.”

“Hmm,” Cas said, his face impassive, as he leaned over Dean and gently took the Wal-Mart bag off of the side table. “Well, in that case, I guess I’ll just take this and go.”

And with that, he got up and walked out of the room.

“Ha, ha, very funny Cas.” Dean said, chuckling. “Cas?” A minute passed and Dean heard the faint sound of his front door being shut. Dean leapt off the bed and sprinted down the stairs and outside after his boyfriend. “Cas, I swear to God, put the game down!”

And if Sam came home from his Debate meet that day to find his brother and his brother’s boyfriend wrestling on the front lawn over a video game, no one had to know.

Well, except the people who heard their screams once Sam turned on the sprinklers.


End file.
